Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
Description of Background Art
In recent years, run-flat tires having a load-support layer on the inner side of a sidewall have been developed and are gaining popularity. A crosslinked hard rubber is used in the load-support layer. Such a run-flat tire is also referred to as a side-reinforced tire. When the tire is punctured and the inflation pressure is lowered, a run-flat tire is capable of supporting the vehicle weight. A run-flat tire is capable of running for a certain duration even under punctured conditions. JP2007-050854A describes an example of such a run-flat tire. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.